Dexter Manning
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE CREATURES WIKI. Dexter James Manning (born April 1, 1991) '''better known on YouTube as '''Dexterboy124, is a popular Machinima maker well known for his series, "Peach's Slutty Adventure" and "Sanity Not Included". According to him, the first episode of "Peach's Slutty Adventure" was terrible, but people seemed to like it, and by the start of episode 9, people seem to love it. Because of this, Dexter has made six more machinima series. Not Exactly Royalty, Wolf's Retarded Mission (which branches with NER), Gears No More, Freddy And Dee (series), White Phoenix (with Guitarmasterx7),Call of Dover, & Sanity Not Included. Prior to the contract with Machinima.com, his most viewed video was Peach's Slutty Adventures Series 1 Full Version with over 170,000 views. His next most viewed video is Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 1 with over 140,000 views. From episode 6 of Wolf's Retarded Mission, and Not Exactly Royalty Episode 1 onward, Dexter has given all rights that he makes for videos over to machinima. Shortly after, Dexter had opened a YouTube account called DexterManningIsHere, which hosted various random videos, including how Dex's channel was before he started making machinimas. Channel Suspension In late October 2014, Dex's channel was suspended after the subject of mockery in one of his Cringe Factor videos, Ryan Bane, asked for his channel to be taken down. Shortly after the incident, Dex created a new channel by the same name and a separate channel exclusively for Cringe Factor. Although his old channel had later been reinstated, he has stated that he will continue to use the new channel to save his old one as a backup. Collab Videos Dexter has done two Machinima collaborations to date with GuitarmasterX7 and Shippiddge. The first was Peach's Slutty BrawlGasm (a series spin-off based of Peach's Slutty Adventure and BrawlGasm, created by GuitarmasterX7), and Beans, which takes place in the worlds of Wolf's Retarded Mission, Not Exactly Royalty, Smashtasm, and BrawlGasm. Creature Dexter joined the Creatures on July 7, 2014 after knowing a large sum of the group for nearly 6 years. Prior to his induction, he made frequent guest appearances on Creature Talk and several other series that went up on the main hub channel at the time. Videos (Pre Machinima) * Peach's Slutty Adventure Series 1 Full Version * Peach's Slutty Adventure Series 2 Full Version * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 1 * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 2 * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 3 * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 4 * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 5 * Ask Jiggly segment (later with machinima) * Machinima Previews * Love my fans * Shock Dingo Interview * Contest! Fan Art * Dexy and GMX7 - Metal Geeaaarrr * Let It Rain: Full Song * LittleBig Waste of time * Beans (with Guitarmasterx7 and Shippiddge) * Pit's Hot Mom * Fly Girl * The Best Jokes Ever * YOISH Videos With Machinima * Not Exactly Royalty Episode 1 * Not Exactly Royalty Episode 2 * Not Exactly Royalty Episode 3 (*) * Not Exactly Royalty Episode 4 (*) * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 6 * Wolf's Retarded Mission Episode 7 (*) * Gears of Gore * Gears No More Part 1 * Gears No More Part 2 * Gears No More Part 3 * Gears No More Part 4 * Gears No More Part 5 * Gears No More Part 6 * Gears No More Part 7 * Gears No More Bloopers * Freddy And Dee * Freddy And Dee Phase 2 * Freddy And Dee Phase 3 * White Phoenix Episode 1 * White Phoenix Episode 2, Phase 1 * White Phoenix Episode 2, Phase 2 * White Phoenix Episode 3 * White Phoenix Episode 4 * White Phoenix Episode 5 * White Phoenix Episode 6 * Sanity Not Included Episode 1 * Call of Dover Mission 01 * Real Men: Final Fantasy Machinima * Tough Love: Final Fantasy Machinima Videos as DexterManningIsHere * Dexy Reviews Fallout 3 * Dexy is like...wow... * Dexy says Bye Bye Honours * Sonic Adventure 2 BATTY * Dexy has been ill * Dexy misses his doggys * Dexy eats a crumpet! * Dexy wishes you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! * Dexy's doggys! * To be Forgiven TheDexterManning (2014-present) Dexplays Dexplays is a series where Dex plays a game. Much like a Let's Play but is more of a five minute montage. Videos * KILL THE GORONS | Hyrule Warriors * SPAMMY MCGEE | Diablo 3 * FANBOY OVERLOAD | Mario Kart 8 * DINKLECAKES | Destiny * I CANT DO IT | Metro 2033 * IN DISGUISE I Titanfall * BANGIN' HOUSE PARTY | Beyond:Two souls * PENGUIN PARTY I Club penguin * THIS CITY IS CRAZY | Lego city * DODGE EVERYTHING | 99 Seconds * SO MUCH FISH | Rayman Legends * Dexplay: SAW VI | Heavy Rain * I HATE THIS GAME | Mario Kart 8 * KILLER DANCE MOVES | Hyrule Warriors * PIKMIN FRIENDS | Pikmin 3 * VILLAGE OF MISHAPED HEADS | Zelda twilight Princess * DILDO FIGHTING | Sports friends * League of Legends League of Legends counts as a Dexplays however is classed as another series. Videos * BACK ON THE LEAGUE | League of legends * STOP FOLLOWING ME | League of Legends * ROBBING THE KILLS League of Legends * Drum Remixes This is a series where Dex makes a remix with his drums of a game. Videos * Monsters dance (Rondo) * Kingdom of Ixa Taka Going Pro: Training with Thumbs This series is a reference to his resent stream with The Creatures on MLG. It is unknown what it is about exactly. Videos * Thumb disability * New tricks No Skit! No Skit! is a spin off from popular skit show machinima, Sanity Not Included. Since Dex anounced that Sanity will no longer air on machinima, he said that he would make a new show on his channel with many skits from Sanity and some new ones. Instead of haveing multible topics it would have one topic. Videos * POKEMON What're ya playing? This show is a game reviewing show where Dex tells you what games he has played over the course of a week and give his opinion then. Videos * Smash the D4 with a Killer 7 The Plaza The Plaza is a machinima series where Dex voices over Miis on the Wii U Plaza. Videos * NO-ONE GIVES A SH*T Brawl Filmers * Dexterboy124 (Not Exactly Royalty 1-3, Ask Jiggly 1-5, Wolf's Retarded Mission, 1-7) * spritekingdom2 (Not Exactly Royalty 4, Ask Jiggly 6) * BrawlKowz (Druox's Gay story) * TomKitsune (Not Exactly Royalty 5, Sanity Not Included Segments) Trivia * Dex is known to have experience playing the drums in his spare time. He provided the percussion for the intro of Sanity Not Included (his most popular Machinima show), which he hosted alongside his co-creators, Lyle (Guitarmasterx7) for seasons 1-3 and Aleks (ImmortalHD) for seasons 4+. He has also done drum remixes on his channel. * Dexter's hair at one point was based off of Final Fantasy character Zack Fair. To date, many fans have confused his hair to be similar to Sasuke (from the Naruto series). * Dex's birthday is (apparently) April 1, which is ironic considering his love of pranking/messing with others. * He has made many since he started on YouTube. He has used some early songs as skits in Sanity but his later songs have been featured before his/TheCreatureHub's streams. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Drummers Category:YouTube Musicians